


We Are More Ourselves With Each Passing Day

by julieschmulie



Series: Yellow [5]
Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Post Yellow Ending (We Know the Devil), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie
Summary: Venus looks back on the past few years living with her girlfriends. She attends a wedding. Good feelings and happy domesticity abound.
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Venus (We Know the Devil), Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Series: Yellow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	We Are More Ourselves With Each Passing Day

Venus stood in front of the mirror doing her makeup. She dusted glitter under her eyes, framing the turquoise with bright flecks of silver. She was going to a wedding, Jupiter’s dads were getting hitched. She remembered meeting them in the late fall after camp, the boyfriend welcoming her in with a bear hug. They were excited to meet the girl their daughter had been so sweet on for so long. Jupiter had talked about Venus and Neptune nonstop, they had said.

It had been a few years since they had left camp, and Venus had moved in with Jupiter and Venus. They lived in a small house on the edge of the woods, tended a garden out back, and danced in the kitchen and living room late into the night. The house was unwanted before they bought it, the wooden siding rotting away and the windows heavy with cobwebs and dust. Rebuilding had been Jupiter’s passion project, and now the house was all the colors in the world, painted in swirling patterns and dreamy textures.

Venus had changed since she had become the devil. While Neptune and Jupiter had tried to exorcise the devil on that night, Venus couldn’t unsee herself. She had made contact with an old woman who lived on the tracks, and did her chores in exchange for an import from hell. Her house smelled of chamomile and petrichor, and the glimpses Venus got of her eyes behind those dark glasses were red and mischievous, mirthful and knowing. Her laundry was easy to wash clean, and the pill bottles helped Venus change into a self that was more herself than she had ever been.

Neptune had been the next to accept the devil. One night, months after camp, her hacking and coughing gave way to a deluge of rage and weeping. Venus held her while she began to run clear, turquoise eyes seeing and observing all that needed to be seen. Jupiter turned soon after, and her girlfriends pulled her in, touching her and speaking softly into her ears. And as they rested in that secret place they had made behind the school, the sound of beating wings reminded Venus that while change could hurt, hurting could be better than anything else.

That next morning they woke in a cocoon of eyes and feathers, Venus’ body shining like the sun. They ran, took Jupiter’s truck, and drove until they found the forgotten house on the edge of the woods. 

Things had been hard. Sometimes they still were. Even if she had taken the apple and seen who she really was, there was still a lot to sort through. Expectations, guilt, morals that had been pressed into her since before she could speak or even stand. All of them were relearning how to be people, and pushing the boundaries of what people could even be. It was bound to hurt occasionally. Jupiter’s hands still went to her wrist looking for the hair tie that Neptune made her throw away. Venus still had to stop herself from shrinking herself as small as she could. Neptune had to let out the bile and brackish thoughts before they poisoned her. But things were better. And they continued to get better day by day.

Now they were never short of things to do. Venus sang, and the wind accompanied her melodies. She grew spices and vegetables, mothering the sunflowers that grew beside the house. Jupiter built, and was never short a hand to lend to her partners. Neptune wrote letters, mailed them to the girls of the world who needed someone to listen to them. She taught Venus to cook, Jupiter to speak spanish. The house was well lit and warm, and the three of them made it the most familiar home they could.

So much time had passed since then, Venus thought. Her hair was short again, but this time it was her choice. Jupiter had cut it for her, bright blonde hairs carpeting the garden soil. Venus pushed it back out of her face, applying mascara and holding her mouth in a small O shape. Neptune peaked her head into the bathroom, smirking as she watched her girlfriend dust her eyelashes black.

“Vee, about time to go. Jupiter texted me and said we should get our asses there before the sun sets.”

“Hey, I’m hardly the one that makes us late. You’re always late if your eyeliner isn’t juuuuuust perfect.” Venus sticks her tongue out at Neptune, who took the moment to pose in the mirror

“True, but can you argue with the results? I’m hot shit, Vee. And to drive home the point, when i do eyeliner, it’s only for one pair of eyes.”

“I mean, yeah, but your eyes are real and not a metaphorical extension of your conscio-” As Venus began to follow her thought tangent, Neptune derailed it by kissing her. They stayed like that for a moment, tasting each other’s lips.

“You may know the precise philosophy behind the devil and how she works, but my kisses are more interesting. Point, Neptune, 1-0.” Neptune took a second and licked her lips. “Cherry chapstick? It’s sweet.” She paused, lost in a thought. “ _ Eres mas dulce _ .”

“And you’re entirely too honest. I’m gonna realize that you like me at this rate, Neptune.”

“Aww fuck, you figured it out. I’m gay for you, Vee, even if you are just a little bit of a shit.”

They broke into laughter, taking a second before Venus drew a small heart on Neptune’s cheek in eyeliner, took her hand, and led her out to the car. 

-

Jupiter greeted her girlfriends by the pond on the border of the park. Venus gave her a hug, while Neptune made a point to straighten her tie. Jupiter’s suit is burgundy, and her tie is as bright as the evening sun. Neptune kisses her, once on each cheek. Jupiter takes her girlfriends in hand and leads them to the pavilion where the wedding is set to take place. Her father is waiting off to the side, receiving a pep talk from the wedding officiant, a young woman dressed in a blue gown and white flats, her curly black hair coiled into locks that ran down her shoulders. 

The three girlfriends waited on a bench, holding hands and exchanging jokes and light kisses. As the wedding party took its place, they watched as Jupiter’s new father proceeded down the rose covered walkway, standing next to his fiance and before the small crowd of friends and family.

The vows were short. As soon as Venus felt her eyes watering up, a hand gently wiped away the tears, deftly avoiding smudging her makeup. Jupiter’s eyes shone as her fathers kissed and sealed their marriage. The sound of the crowd was deafening, like thousands of hands clapping fervently, all happy to be alive and celebrating. Jupiter took Venus and led her to the dance floor while Neptune fetched drinks. They spun together, close and tender. 

“Thanks for being here, Venus. I know my dads appreciate you a lot.” Jupiter’s eyes crinkle at the edges when she smiles. Venus feels herself falling in love again and again every time Jupiter smiles at her. She doesn’t speak, but pulls Jupiter in close for a slower dance, her eyes shining a bright turquoise. 

They dance for hours, spinning and moving like fireflies on a hot and damp evening. Neptune tells stories of Jupiter and Venus to the newly weds, Venus sings absentmindedly as she sits out under the pavillion. Jupiter finally cries at the end of the night, sad that it’s over but glad that it was able to happen at all. Neptune drives them home, her hand tracing the tree line at the side of the road home. They were all wrapped together in the front seat, spilling over so that Jupiter’s head was in neptune’s lap. Venus was cuddled up to Jupiter’s torso and legs, her hands reaching across and tracing circles on Neptune’s thighs.

“Hey, uh, thanks for being my girlfriends. I didn’t ever think I would deserve such a nice life.” Jupiter sat up at the sound of Venus’ voice, looking at her with concern. 

“I mean, of course babe, but like??? Why didn’t you think you deserve to be happy?”

“Uh, I guess I just like. Thought I’d stay single and be like, a counselor or whatever, and just have a dog as my companionship. I worried, well I still worry that I’m not good enough for one girlfriend, let alone two amazing ones.”

Neptune paused for a moment to think. “Vee, if you keep thinking like that I’m gonna have to kick your ass. You deserve a lot.” 

“Seriously, Venus. We’re happy we’re dating you, too. You deserve us and more.”

“Thanks, guys. I love you.” Venus curled back up with Jupiter, comfy in her arms as the long ride home sang her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a super self indulgent fic, mostly because I relate to Venus a lot. I wanna live in a house with my two girlfriends and also be the devil. But seriously, the worst girls deserve to be happy, even in the non-true endings. Hugs all around.


End file.
